Nueva vida ninja
by Kiseki 1D
Summary: Ya han pasado 20 años desde que la guerra termino, Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a ganar y volvio a la aldea, todo quedo en paz, pero, no todo es amor y alegria, un grupo malvado corrompera esa paz y quietud.. -Esta batalla de por si, es imposible de ganar - dijo con rabia en su voz -
1. Chapter 1

_Unión Uzumaki – Hyuga:_

**Uzumaki Minato: **El mayor de los Uzumaki de cabello azulado y alborotado con flequillo, los ojos son de color azul clarísimo, rayando el plateado, la piel tan pálida como sus hermanas. De personalidad cálida y tranquila, es muy paciente y alegre. Al ser su byakugan imperfecto, entrena con él el doble que sus hermana, sin embargo es un experto en el ninjutsu médico.

**Uzumaki Naruko: **quizá la más tranquila de las Uzumaki. Pelo largo y de color rubio platino, ojos como la plata derretida sacados de su madre, piel pálida como el marfil, manos finas y uñas rosadas. Cuando era una niña, la personalidad de Naruko era parecida a la de Hinata, pero con el tiempo la joven se iba pareciendo cada vez más a su padre. Melliza de Kushina, nació tres cuartos de hora antes que ésta, lo cual provocó un cambio de día. Naruko utiliza las técnicas del clan Hyuga como si tuviera un byakugan puro, lo cual enorgullece a su abuelo materno, también maneja medianamente bien el ninjutsu médico.

**Uzumaki Kushina: **De cabello largo azulado con destellos blancos, y ojos como la plata derretida, la piel pálida como el marfil. Tiene la personalidad de su padre. Al igual que su hermana utiliza las técnicas del clan Hyuga como si tuviera un byakugan perfecto. Maneja perfectamente el ninjutsu medico a su corta edad y también domina bien el kenjutsu y maneja medianamente bien los jutsus de su padre, junto con el elemento fuuton.

**Uzumaki Haruto:** seguramente el más parecido a Naruto físicamente, el pelo rubio como el oro, los ojos azules como el cielo, la piel morena. El es muy hiperactivo e impulsivo, se preocupa por los demás, saco la inteligencia y sagacidad de parte de su madre. Se especializa en el taijutsu y en el ninjutsu. Sueña con ser más fuerte que cualquier otro, aún sin poder usar el byakugan, y convertirse en Hokage de Konoha.

_Unión Uchiha – Haruno:_

**Uchiha Fugaku: **de ojos casi negros de un tono como el verde muy oscuro rosando el negro, cabello azabache y de tez blanca. Tranquilo y alegre y sumamente guapo para las chicas. Siendo llamado "el prodigio Uchiha", a los siete años se graduó como gennin, se convirtió en chuunin a los nueve, a los doce ya era jounin y, por último, a los quince entró a formar parte de ANBU. Fugaku se especializa tanto en los jutsus de su madre como en los de su padre.

**Uchiha Shunsuke: **De pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda, alto para su edad, poseedor de los mismos rasgos que su padre. Raras veces demuestra lo que siente. Es tremendamente sobre protector con lo que quiere, lo cual le hace un rival temible para todo aquel que trate de tocar a sus amigos o familiares. Se especializa tanto en los jutsus de su padre como en los de su madre y tiene un gran control del sharingan. Es el mejor amigo de Kushina Uzumaki.

**Uchiha Itachi: **De pelo negro largo y ojos verdes esmeralda, alto para su edad, poseedor de los mismos rasgos que su padre. Es el hermano gemelo de Shunsuke pero al contrarió de este él tiene el cabello más largo lo cual desespera a su madre. Se especializa en los jutsus de su madre y la gran fuerza de ella y maneja bien el sharingan.

**Uchiha Mikoto: **De cabello azabache recogido siempre en dos trenzas sueltas y bajas y un flequillo cubriendo su frente y ojos negros, sacó la personalidad explosiva de su madre, tierna y alegre. Mikoto utiliza el ninjutsu médico de su madre y la fuerza de ésta junto con el sharingan, lo cual le convierte en una kunoichi ejemplar. Vestida siempre como una hermosa princesa nórdica, de blanco como iba, con un vestido Ninja de éste color con los detalles en negro con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, adornado con unos shorts negros y unos zapatos shinobi altos, tal y como los que solía llevar su madre Sakura, de color oscuro también. El protector de Mikoto se ataba alrededor de su cuello, y su cabello largo suelto a los compases del viento.

**Uchiha Daisuke: **De cabello azabache y ojos negros, sacó la personalidad de su padre, frío y calculador, y la ternura de su madre, obviamente sin que lo muestre. Especializado en utilizar el sharingan y totalmente nulo para los jutsus médicos, aunque tiene la fuerza de Sakura Haruno. Es capaz de lograr helar a alguien con una mirada, lo cual le ha labrado un buen nombre en el mundo Ninja.

**Uchiha Hanami: **De personalidad alegre y dulce y debes en cuando explosiva como su madre, de carácter fuerte. De ojos esmeraldas y cabello rosa, de tez blanca, hermosa e idéntica a su madre. Aun a su corta edad se ve que será una gran dominadora del control del chakra y del sharingan al igual que el katon. Hanami es bipolar, tan rápido parece alegre e hiperactiva como se queda totalmente seria.

_Unión Sabaku no – Nara:_

**Nara Shizuka**: tal y como lo describía su nombre ella es calmada, silenciosa, pacífica y serena. De ojos igual a los de su madre y cabello rubio largo atado siempre en un moño, de tez blanca y marcas finas en su rostro. Se especializa en los jutsus de su padre así como saco la inteligencia de este.

**Nara Tetsuya: **de cabello negro alborotado y ojos igual a los de su madre. De personalidad como la de su madre, su carácter es dominante y directo hacia aquellos que lo rodean, no duda en decir lo que piensa. También tiene un lado compasivo hacia los demás y una alta valuación de la paz. Usa los abanicos, tal y como su madre y también domina las sombras como su hermana.

_Unión Hyuga – Ama (Ama Tenten):_

**Hyuga Kenji: **De pelo castaño largo, con ojos plateados, al igual que su padre es llamado el genio Hyuuga. Sin embargo, y al contrario que éste, es amable y sonriente, se esfuerza al máximo en conseguir sus sueños y es totalmente libre. Tras muchas peleas con el consejo del clan, Hinata logró que la descendencia de su primo no se viera obligada a llevar el sello de la rama secundaria. Utiliza las técnicas de su padre, sumadas a algunas de su madre.

**Hyuga Renji: **de cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos plateados. Se especializa en el taijutsu al igual que en el byakugan. Es muy sobreprotector con su familia y amigos, es serio y se preocupa por los demás.

**Hyuga Hitomi: **De cabello castaño largo y oscuro atado siempre en dos coletas ya sean altas o bajas y ojos marrones. Se especializa mucho en el taijutsu y en los jutsus de su madre. Al igual que su hermano es llamada la genia Hyuga.

_Unión Sabaku No – Matsuri:_

**Sabaku No Sunako: **De cabello castaño largo y ojos aguamarina de su padre. Siempre es comparada con su difunta abuela Karura. Se especializa en los jutsus de su padre y un gran control de la arena. Su actitud es seria y tranquila en algunas ocasiones alegre como su madre.

**Sabaku No Mamoru: **de cabello rojo ladrillo y ojos negros. Utiliza las técnicas de su padre mezcladas con algunas de propia cosecha. Orgullo de su villa. Suele parecer un chico callado, y sin embargo en realidad es simpático, tranquilo, fuerte y hábil, no es tan serio como su padre ni tan charlatán como su madre. Adora a su tío Kankuro, quien le enseño el arte de las marionetas haciéndolo un gran dominador de estas. Es el hermano mellizo de Karura.

**Sabaku No Karura: **de ojos aguamarina y cabello corto de color rojo ladrillo. De rasgos exóticos, pelo rojo y ojos aguamarina, su sonrisa puede llegar a enamorar a cualquiera. No aguanta que la crean una niñita de papi y mami, por lo cual en cuanto alguien osa insinuar si quiera esto, Sunako se vuelve alguien terrible. Es experta en el taijutsu, junto con el elemento tierra.

_Unión Yamanaka – Sai:_

**Yamanaka Saori: **De cabello largo y rubio platino rosando el blanco, ojos azules como el agua, piel muy pálida y es muy delgada. Su personalidad es como la de su madre, superficial pero tranquila como su padre. No suele demostrar bien sus sentimientos y es muy callada. Se especializa en los jutsus de su madre como en los de su padre, y maneja bien el ninjutsu medico

**Yamanaka Ichigo: **de cabello negro corto y ojos azules. Con carácter explosivo e hiperactivo, es amorosa y muy tierna, buena y sincera. Se especializa perfectamente en los jutsus de sus padres mezclado con algunos de su madre y maneja bien el ninjutsu medico. Hermana melliza de Ichiro. Ella es generalmente vista llevando una pequeña mochila con su pincel, pergaminos y tinta ninja en el mismo. Lleva una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo, también lleva un tanto en la espalda. El resto de su atuendo consiste en una camisa de cuello alto diafragma que deja al aire su estomago liso, pantalones ninjas negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes con los dedos de su índice y el pulgar expuestos, muy probablemente para facilitar el uso de sus técnicas basadas en dibujos

**Yamanaka Ichiro: **de cabello negro y un poco largo y ojos negros como el tizón. Es serio y casi nunca demuestra sus sentimientos. Se especializa muy bien en los jutsus de su madre y es muy bueno en el ninjutsu medico.

_Unión Akimichi – Matsuba (Matsuba Akira):_

**Akimichi Choujiro: **de cabello castaño lacio, ojos grises sacados de su madre y piel tostada por el sol, tiene dos marcas en sus mejillas igual a las de su padre. El al igual que su padre y los miembros de su clan es de huesos grandes, por lo que maneja a la perfección los jutsus de su clan. Está en el equipo 10 de Konohamaru, junto a Shizuka y Saori.

**Akimichi Chihiro: **es de pelo color negro como el tizón, ojos grises y piel blanca, solidaria, buena, alegre y de un gran corazón. Es de estatura baja por lo que suelen confundirla con alguien menor a su edad. Al contrario de su padre ella es delgada y con un porte de súper modelo por lo que casi no puede usar las técnicas de su clan. Se especializa en el suiton por parte de su madre.

_Unión Hatake – Mitarashi (Mitarashi Anko): _

**Hatake Kasumi: **de ojos castaños y cabello gris-blanco recogido siempre en un medio chongo, ella es de personalidad tranquila y calmada, siempre está leyendo algún libro o paseando. Es una kunoichi ejemplar y muy fuerte, es especializada en los jutsus de su padre.

**Hatake Obito: **Llamado así en honor al difunto amigo de Kakashi. Obito es alegre, y Kakashi asegura que le recuerda inevitablemente a su difunto amigo. De pelo y ojos negros, con una sonrisa despampanante y siempre positiva, lo primero para él son sus amigos y familiares. Inconscientemente, ha crecido utilizando un estilo de vestir parecido al compañero del Hatake. A los siete años se graduó como gennin, y se convirtió en chuunin a los nueve y en jounin a los doce. Obito se especializa tanto en los jutsus de su madre como en los de su padre.

_Unión Inuzuka – Aoi (Akari Aoi):_

**Inuzuka Kenta: H**ijo de Kiba y prácticamente idéntico a su padre, de cabello y ojos negros, con las dos marcas en sus mejillas en forma de colmillos, de personalidad magnética, en ocasiones sarcástico, siempre tiene una sonrisa que mostrarle al mundo. Mejor amigo de Shin Aburame y Kushina Uzumaki son llamados el "trio de Konoha". Su perro es Chibi, de un bonito color dulce de leche, Kenta al igual que su padre, suele usarlo como medio de transporte. Utiliza las técnicas del clan Inuzuka, aunque también sabe algo de "suiton", gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre. Tiene un pequeño "roce" con cierto Aburame celoso de su buena relación con su hija.

**Inuzuca Shibi: **de cabello castaño claro, ojos amarillentos sacados de su madre, y la piel morena. Ella tiene una actitud distraída y odiosa, aunque es alegre cuando quiere, es bipolar, puede que este alegre y sonriente así como al segundo se pone seria y callada. Se especializa en los jutsus de su clan así como maneja perfectamente el katon gracias a la enseñanza de su sensei Asuko Sarutobi.

_Unión Rock – Yuki (Mei Yuki):_

**Rock Kei: **Le vendrá de familia, pero también es un loco fan de la dichosa y maldita "llama de la juventud". Idéntico a su padre, aunque tiene unas cejas más finas. De piel morena y excelente forma física. Su personalidad alocada y extremista le convierte en alguien que casi nadie aguanta, exceptuando a Renji Hyuga, su mejor amigo. Utiliza especialmente el taijutsu, junto con el elemento nieve, gracias a la herencia de su madre. Su "abuelo Gai-sensei" le dejó esa extraña ropa que él mismo lleva, y Rock Kei creció siendo un total enamoradizo.

**_Unión Yuhi – Sarutobi: _**

**Sarutobi Asuko: **Posee los mismos rasgos de su padre, con los ojos rubís de su madre. Utiliza los jutsus de katon. Durante mucho tiempo fue prácticamente criada por Shikamaru, quien es para ella como el padre que nunca tuvo. Konohamaru supervisa todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos, y la chica aprende con rapidez. Es despreocupada y algo atolondrada, pese a que siempre sabe cuándo es el momento de quedarse seria, guardar silencio y estudiar al enemigo.

_Unión Aburame - … (no voy decir con quien):_

**Aburame Shin: **de ojos y cabello marrón. De personalidad seria y misteriosa. Es especializada en los jutsus de su padre.

**Aburame Deng: **de ojos color añil y cabello pelirrojo. De personalidad alegre y divertida. Se especializa en el elemento rayo.

**_EDADES:_**

**Uzumaki Kushina y Naruko, Shunsuke e Itachi Uchiha, Nara Shizuka, Rock Kei, Hyuga Renji, Yamanaka Saori, Akimichi Choujiro, Inuzuca Kenta y Aburame Shin: 17 años**

**Uchiha Mikoto, Sabaku No Sunako: 16 años**

**Asuko Sarutobi: 22 años**

**Kasumi Hatake: 20 años.**

**Hyuga Kenji, Uzumaki Minato, Uchiha Fugaku: 19 años.**

**Uchiha Daisuke, Hyuga Hitomi, Akimichi Chihiro: 14 años**

**Yamanaka Ichiro y Ichigo, Sabaku No Mamoru y Karura, Nara Tetsuya, Obito Hatake, Uzumaki Haruto: 13 años**

**Uchiha Hanami: 6 años.**

**Inuzuca Shibi, Aburame Deng: 15 años.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1: Akatsuki vuelve

**Hola, bueno edite un poco esto :)**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El sol se asomaba por la aldea de Konoha, iluminando todo, los aldeanos andaban como siempre, los comerciantes vendiendo y ofreciendo cosas.

Haruto paso velozmente con una mochila al hombro, parecía espantado, las personas se quedaron confundidos hasta que vieron ver pasar a Ichigo furiosa con una vena palpitando en su frente gritando algo com_o "vuelve aquí Uzumaki" _y Haruto corría espantado gritando _"no quiero morir joven, tengo que convertirme en Hokage, dattebayo". _Todos lo vieron con una gota estilo anime, al final Ichigo lo alcanzo y le dio una merecida paliza, al dejarlo K.O ella siguió su camino hacia la salida de Konoha con su mochila al hombro y su traje de misión, Haruto al recuperarse la siguió reprochando porque lo había golpeado tan fuerte, llegaron a la salida de Konoha donde los esperaba Daisuke y Kasumi impacientes.

-Hasta que por fin llegan –suspiro Kasumi –

-Lo siento Kasumi-sensei – se disculpo Ichigo – es que Haruto- baka se retraso –

-Oye – se quejo Haruto –

-Ya basta – corto Kasumi – mejor pongámonos en marcha – todos asintieron y se pusieron a correr perdiéndose entre los arboles –

-000-

En Ichiraku Ramen se libraba una discusión muy común entre una peli azulada y un pelinegro.

-Ramen, dattebayo – Kushina se veía aparentemente indignada y molesta – el ramen es mucho mejor y más delicioso que cualquier otra cosa – refunfuñaba molesta mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil a su amigo pelinegro –

-Hmp – Shunsuke solamente la veía divertido aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, le encantaba hacer enojar a Kushina, se veía aunque no lo admitiera, muy linda – para ti el ramen sabrá siempre mejor que cualquier cosa -

-¿Tú crees que algún día se cansen? – pregunto Mikoto a Itachi quien estaba pensando en otra cosa –

-¿uh? – Reacciono, la verdad es que no presto atención a la pelea de su hermano con la Uzumaki – no lo sé, viven discutiendo – se encogió de hombros –

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

En la gran mansión un rubio Hokage miraba atento dos personas frente a él.

-Entonces – suspiro pesadamente - ¿ellos han vuelto? – Pregunto a las personas frente a él –

-Sí, han vuelto – un pelinegro con mirada seria que denotaban preocupación – no son los mismos, pero son más peligrosos que los anteriores –

-Sasuke – hablo la voz de alado – Naruto, ellos quieren a una de las chicas Uchiha, más específicamente a Mikoto – al decir esto Sasuke se tenso y apretó los puños con fuerza, no iba a permitir que se lleven a su hija –

-Sasuke tranquilo – intento calmar Naruto – Sai ¿estás seguro que han vuelto? –

-Si, Naruto-Sama, Akatsuki ha vuelto – dijo el también preocupado –

-Bien – Naruto se notaba cansado y preocupado, alguien de repente golpeo la puerta de su oficina – Pase – ordeno el -

-Papá – llamo alguien asomando la cabeza por la puerta –

-Naruko-chan pasa – dijo el – Sasuke, Sai, pueden retirarse, intenten averiguar mas y no se lo digan a nadie por ahora – ordeno él mientras asentían y se iban –

-¿De qué hablaban? – pregunto Naruko curiosa una vez que Sasuke y Sai se fueron–

-De nada, cosas de trabajo – contesto el – ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? – pregunto el intentando evadir el tema –

-Pues bien, hemos conseguido el pergamino que nos encargaste – saco de su mochila un pergamino de color rojo con detalles en negro sellado – aquí esta – dijo poniéndolo en manos del Hokage –

-Bien hecho hija, dattebayo – dijo recibiendo el pergamino - ¿no tuvieron inconvenientes? – pregunto –

-Se puede decir que si – el Hokage la miro – un grupo apareció y nos amenazo diciendo que Konoha y todas las naciones y aldeas shinobis estarán en guerra de nuevo – Naruko pareció confundida – dijeron que Akatsuki dominaría de nuevo – Naruko sonrió divertida – es gracioso, porque ni siquiera parecían ninjas –

Naruto se quedo anonadado, miro a su hija y se dio cuenta que ella pensaba que solo estaban jugando.

-Bien – el guardo el pergamino y se levanto – puedes irte Naruko, debes descansar – ordeno el –

-Como usted diga Hokage-sama – sonrió divertida y fue hasta la puerta - nos vemos en casa papá – cerró la puerta tras si –

-Akatsuki – suspiro, se sentó con pesadez en su asiento y empezó a revisar papeles –

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Mamá! – grito una niña peli rosada emocionada –

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – una hermosa pelirrosa estaba preparando la merienda para su familia –

-En una semana serán las inscripciones para la academia ninja – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción – ¿puedo inscribirme –

-Hanami, eres muy pequeña todavía – dijo Sakura cariñosamente – espera unos años mas –

-Pero mamá, Fugaku y Daisuke entraron a los seis años también – replico ella inflando los cachetes mostrando que estaba enojada –

-Pero mi amor, ellos son chicos – Sakura ahora le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente – espera hasta tener unos años mas –

-No, yo quiero ahora – Hanami no iba a darse por vencida – seguro que papá me dejaría – Sakura soltó una risita –

-Hanami, si yo no te dejo, tu padre menos – respondió ella divertida conociendo a Sasuke –

-Pues no pierdo nada con preguntarle –

-¿Preguntar qué? – Sasuke acababa de llegar –

-Papá – Hanami fue corriendo a abrazarlo –

-Hanami – dijo el abrazándola y alzándola –

-Bueno, pregúntale – dijo Sakura divertida –

-¿preguntarme qué? – Sasuke estaba intrigado –

-Bueno – suspiro ella- quería saber si me dejabas inscribirme en la academia ninja este año – Sasuke la miro desconcertado –

-Pero Hanami, aun eres pequeña – al oír esto Hanami se enfureció y una vena empezó a palpitar en su frente, simplemente la viva imagen de su progenitora –

-Pero papá, yo sé que puedo – siguió insistiendo ella –

-No, Ha...-

-Que si – le corto ella – por favor déjame intentarlo – hizo un puchero tan tierno que Sasuke dudo por un momento –

-Mmm… está bien – por fin accedió el y Hanami empezó a saltar de la emoción –

-¡Sasuke! – reto Sakura –

-Pero si vemos que no puedes, tendrás que esperar unos años más y recién te inscribirás de nuevo –

-Sí, sí, si, si – decía emocionada – te voy a demostrar que puedo, que soy una Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Haruno Sakura – decía y Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron felices al oír a su hija-

-Pues bien, creo que me ganaste – Sakura la miro resignada – ahora ve a lavarte las manos para tomar la merienda – le dijo divertida –

-Ok, ya vengo – y sin más se fue a hacer lo que su madre le dijo –

-Tú eres igual a ella – dijo Sasuke sonriendo –

-¿eh? No, no, ella salió a ti – replicaba Sakura divertida –

-Hmp las dos son unas molestias – dijo divertida – pero son mis molestias – tomo a Sakura del mentón y le dio un corto beso en los labios –

-Puaj, no hagan eso en casa – Hanami miraba con una cara de asco a sus padres –

-¡Hanami! – regaño Sakura –

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Bien, necesitare algunas cosas para preparar la cena – una hermosa mujer de ojos perlas estaba en la cocina viendo que faltaba para la cena – tendré que ir a comprar – dijo sacándose el delantal para ir al mercado –

-¿Adónde vas? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltarse y ahogar un grito –

-M-Minato-ch-chan – regaño ella – m-me has-asustaste – Minato simplemente reía –

-Lo siento mamá – dijo tranquilamente, Minato era calmado y tranquilo, igual a su madre –

-N-no im-importa – dijo sonriendo ella – ahora, necesito que vayas a comprar cosas para la cena con los Uchiha hoy – ordeno ella, Minato solo asintió – Bien, esta son las cosas que debes comprar – estiro su mano entregándole un papel con una lista de cosas –

-Hum está bien – guardo el papel en su bolsillo – en un rato vuelvo – tomo su chaqueta y salió por la puerta –

-Bien, entonces empezare – suspiro –

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El sonido de un protector al ser atado más fuertemente._

_El pelo siendo recogido._

_El Kunai guardándose._

_Y el grito siendo lanzado._

-¡Pongámonos en marcha! – Grito una peli roja – ¡el equipo de Suna ganara los exámenes Chunin! – en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo especial –

-Karura no grites – reto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules muy oscuros –

-Lo siento Hikaru – se disculpo ella-

Hikaru, es el hijo de Kankuro y primo de Karura y Mamoru, de ojos azules muy oscuros que saco de su madre y cabello castaño como su padre lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los hombros. Llevaba una capa gris encima de su traje que consistía en una camiseta negra sin mangas con cuello alto ajustado al cuerpo y pantalones ninjas del mismo color, sandalias ninjas de color azul y su banda ninja atada en su brazo derecho y unos guantes de color negros. Tenía casi catorce años.

-Está bien – suspiro Mamoru - ¿Qué fue a hacer tu padre que tarda tanto? – pregunto impaciente, hace un buen rato que su tío Kankuro se fue porque tenía que hacer algo –

-No lo sé – Hikaru se encogió de hombros –

-Kankuro fue a hablar algo con Gaara, ya viene – hablo Temari que siendo la embajadora de Suna tenía que asistir a los exámenes Chunin –

-Que fastidio, yo ya quiero irme – se quejo Karura –

-Sí, claro, para ir a ver al Hatake ese – se burlo Mamoru divertido viendo como su hermana se sonrojaba –

-P-por s-su-supuesto que no – negó ella y miro hacia otro lado para que nadie notara su sonrojo –

Mamoru quiso hablar pero justo en ese momento apareció su tío Kankuro.

-Bien chicos, a ponernos en marcha – dijo el sonriendo y todos asintieron echándose a correr detrás de Kankuro y Temari –

El equipo de Suna se ponía en marcha hacia Konoha para participar en los exámenes Chunin.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – el puso sus dedos alrededor de su boca mientras una llamarada salía de esta –

Un pelinegro atacaba a una chica rubia que esquivo con facilidad la técnica mientras sacaba un Kunai y contra atacaba, comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos parecían expertos en el taijutsu y se movían muy rápido.

-Lo venceremos sensei – dijo ella mientras propinaba un puñetazo que el chico esquivo fácilmente –

-No lo creo Shizu-chan – dijo el golpeándola en el estomago haciendo que ella retrocediera unos pasos y saltara a uno de los arboles escondiéndose –

-Vamos, no se escondan, me aburro – se quejo él, buscando con la mirada a algunas de sus alumnas –

Mientras el empezaba a recorrer el lugar buscando a algunas de sus alumnas, unas chicas estaban escondidas entre las ramas de un árbol.

-Bien chicas, ya saben que hacer – dijo una de ellas –

-Saori tu atacas primero – hablo la chica que un rato antes estaba luchando –

Ella solo asintió – bien – dijo y sin más cada una se fue por un lado –

-¡Konohamaru-sensei! – el nombrado giro para ver quien lo había llamado y vio a una chica que tiro un papel al aire y de dentro salió una tinta con la que se formaron dos enormes leones y unos murciélagos. Los murciélagos volaron hacia el pobre chico que al cabo de un segundo no veía nada porque esos bichos (como el llamo) le obstruían la vista, de pronto sintió que algo se le tiraba encima, al darse cuenta de que era uno de los leones saco su Kunai y empezó a defenderse.

-Eso no servirá – grito un castaño que ataco desde la copa de un árbol, propinándole una buena patada en el estomago haciendo que el retrocediera hacia atrás y callera al suelo de rodillas.

Al ponerse de nuevo de pie no se pudo mover porque vio que no tenia control de su cuerpo, luego se dio cuenta de que había caído en el jutsu de Shizuka, al ver que ya no podía hacer nada, miro a las chicas con una expresión triste y con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Bien, esta vez – dijo mientras ponían una mueca de depresión – ¡ME VENCIERON! – al decir esto las chicas saltaron de la emoción y rieron –

-Así es Konohamaru-sensei, le ganamos – hablo divertido el castaño –

-Sí, si, pero ya las venceré de nuevo, ya verás Choujiro-chan – sonrió el –

Konohamaru ya no era el niño de antes, ahora estaba alrededor de los treinta años, y era más maduro, con un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado. Según las chicas y sus alumnas, el era muy guapo, tenía muchas admiradoras, pero el solo tenía ojos para su esposa y su pequeña hija de dos años. El tenia su equipo, nombrado el equipo Konohamaru o equipo 3. Compuesto por: Nara Shizuka, Akimichi Chihiro y Yamanaka Saori. Era un equipo muy bueno y fuerte, las chicas sabían trabajar en equipo y combinaban sus técnicas a la perfección.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._


End file.
